Naruto White Ops: A New Team
by princechaz2011
Summary: Set just after the events of Naruto: White Ops: Beginning of the End, Sasuke sets out to find a new team to serve under him. But who will he ask to join him? His friends in the Leaf already have teams. Oneshot.


**Author's Note****:** Okay, this is not the sequel to Naruto: White Ops: Beginning of the End. This is a story that is set between the first and second. I didn't want to include it in the first or second because it doesn't fit in with them. The first ended well right where it was, and the second has a totally different plot to it. This basically introduces a few new characters that will be in the sequel, which I have decided to name Naruto White Ops: War in the South. I haven't started it yet, but I do have a plan worked out, and I'm thinking that it will be longer than the first story, but I'll just have to wait and see. Until then, enjoy this oneshot about Sasuke and his new friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto White Ops: A New Team<p>

Sasuke stepped into Naruto's office. It had been just over a week since he had been promoted to Captain. Kakashi, because of his seniority, had been offered the position first, but had respectfully declined. Sasuke was the next logical choice. Even Naruto would struggle in a fight with him.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "Have a seat."

Sasuke complied, taking the brown chair across from the Hokage.

"I wanted to speak to you about your ANBU team."

"I don't have an ANBU team."

"That's the point. Every other White Op has his own team of ANBU. Even I had a team when I was a White Op. You can pick whoever you want. I don't care. You could even hire ninja from outside the village, as long as they join the village. It's up to you. You need five ninja on your team. You can start immediately, and you're free to leave the village. Any questions?"

"Nope. I got it."

"Okay. Good luck."

Sasuke already knew where he was heading. First, he needed a medic. Medics were an integral part of any ninja team. He had no idea who he would choose, but he did know that the Mist Village would be a great place to start. He went there first.

It took Sasuke a week to get to the Mist Village. The journey had been easy. There were no bandits or rogue ninja along the way, so he had made it in record time. He walked up to the gate and shouted up to the guard. The guard, recognizing the white cloak, escorted him to the Mizukage's office.

"How can I help you, Sasuke Uchiha?" asked Mei, the current Mizukage.

"I'm looking for a medic. I'm forming a team of ANBU, and I need someone good. Have anyone in mind?"

"Well, there is one, but I'm not sure that she would join you. She likes to be alone. She's not even part of my village. She was a long time ago, but certain…events changed the situation."

"Is she good?"

"I would compare her to Sakura Namikaze. Her name is Akiza."

"I see. Where does she live?"

"A little ways north of here in the Forest of Pines."

"Alright. I guess that's all I needed. By the way, do you know what happened to Suigetsu?"

The Mizukage smiled. "Yes. He's downstairs in the dungeon."

"Why is he in the dungeon?"

The Mizukage yawned. "A failed Mizukage assassination attempt. I'm afraid I can't release him. The village council would have my hide. You'll have to go on without him."

Sasuke wasn't upset by that. Truth be told, even though Suigetsu was incredibly strong, he was a liability. Sasuke was sure he could find someone twice as powerful. He bowed to the Mizukage and left the office. He headed north into the Forest of Pines. He was determined to find this healer. It took about a day's journey, but he finally found a small cottage deep inside the snow-covered forest. He surveyed the area. There was a small but steady stream of smoke rising from the chimney of the cottage. He glanced around the fenced-in yard. There was a large stump with a large ax buried into it. Judging from the footsteps in the fresh snow, Sasuke assumed that the wood had been cut just this morning. On the opposite side, or the left side, Sasuke noticed a small stone well. Whoever lived here didn't have much. He wasn't sure if this was the place, until a woman opened the door of the cottage. She was small, both in height and in weight. She had dark brown hair and leather hunter's clothes. She didn't appear to be a ninja, as Sasuke had assumed she would be. He watched as she went over to the well to draw water. Sasuke decided this was his chance.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke jumped, surprised. The girl was still drawing water. He glanced around to find the same girl standing with a kunai to his neck. "You used a clone," he observed.

"Very good. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a medic. I want her to join my team."

"You've come to the wrong place. There's no medic here."

"Really? Maybe you could help me find her then," he said, grabbing the knife from her hand and turning the tables. For the first time, Sasuke noticed her bright green eyes. There were years of experience behind those eyes. There was also something else. Amusement, maybe?

"Not bad, Raven. You have skill, but not enough."

Before Sasuke could react, a group of clones had surrounded him. He jumped into the air, forming hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke spit ten fireballs at the clones around the area. Each one was hit and dissipated. Sasuke landed on his feet behind the girl, his katana drawn.

The girl sighed, then disappeared. Sasuke realized he had been fooled, and turned around just in time to see the girl running towards him, pulling back for a punch. Sasuke tried to catch the fist, but the force nearly broke his wrist. He stumbled back, just barely noticing the hand seals that the girl was now forming. Her hands began to glow red, and she held one over the other. The red energy began to form a sphere, similar to the Rasengan. Sasuke had recovered now, but was unprepared as the sphere fired toward him. The attack caught him in the chest, causing him to shout in pain and surprise. It was as if his heart had been stopped. The girl seemed surprised to see Sasuke still standing and fired another sphere at Sasuke. This sphere also caught Sasuke in the chest. The pain was indescribable. Sasuke staggered before finally collapsing on the ground.

**Later**

Sasuke awoke with a start. He had had the most horrible dream. He dreamed that he had been beaten by a girl. A small girl. His chest even hurt from the attacks. He stretched and glanced around the room…only to find that this was not his room. This wasn't even his house. This appeared to be the inside of a cabin. The walls were wooden with few decorations and no windows. There was little inside the room besides the bed and small table with a lamp that sat next to the bed. Sasuke glanced down to see a large green and burgundy rug. Where in the world was he?

Suddenly, the door opened. Sasuke paled as he recognized the girl. It was the same girl that had beaten him in the dream. Well, it wasn't a dream, he realized. It was all beginning to come back to him. He remembered the fight and that weird attack. This was the girl that had attacked him, but why was he in her cabin? She smiled at him, her hand turning green. Sasuke watched as she placed her hand over his heart. Instantly, the pain was gone.

The pain was instead replaced with a strange feeling that he only remembered having once before, with Karin. As he watched the girl work, he felt the feeling rush through him. Her smile sent him skyrocketing.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but you should learn not to sneak up on people," she said.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, ashamed.

"Why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm looking for someone. A medic named Akiza."

A dark look briefly crossed her features. "What do you want with her?"

"I want her…you…to join my team."

"So you figured it out, huh?"

"I assumed it was you from the beginning."

"I see. Why do you want me to join your team?"

Sasuke went on to explain about his promotion to Captain. He explained that he needed a team, and how he had searched for a medic first. When he finished, Akiza smiled.

"I'll come with you. I've wanted to leave for a while, but I couldn't bring myself to return to the Mist."

Sasuke left that alone. He had what he came for. He was happy. He waited for Akiza to pack up, and then they prepared to leave.

"Where are we going, _Captain_?" she said with a grin.

"To the Cloud. There are two ninja there that I want to join us."

"Who are they?"

"One is a legendary ice-user. He's younger than me, but some say he's even more powerful than the Mizukage. We're going to find out."

"And the other?"

"A rogue Cloud ninja. He used to be a Black Op. He left the Black Ops not long after becoming second-in-command."

"Why him?"

"He has a special kekkai-genkai."

"Whatever."

The two made their way to the Cloud, a two week journey. When they arrived, they spent another week searching for the ninja. They had no success until one night at camp. Sasuke and Akiza had just finished their dinner of rabbit stew, when Sasuke tackled Akiza to the ground. A kunai flew right over their heads and dug itself into a tree. A man appeared from the edge of the forest.

"I hear someone's been looking for me. That's a dangerous undertaking."

In the light of the fire, Sasuke could only make out a few features. This man looked similar to himself, but with some differences. They appeared to be around the same age. His hair was sandy in color, unlike Sasuke's own raven hair. It was also cut shorter, only to his temples. He was the same height, build, and skin color as Sasuke. He wore tan jonin vest over his black shirt. His black pants matched his shirt. He wore brown ninja sandals. Sasuke looked into his eyes, only to find a seemingly exact replica of his Sharingan, only sky blue. Akiza seemed awestruck by the eyes.

"You must be Josh Carrumaki."

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, of the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What do you want with me, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I want you to join my team. You and your friend who's still hiding."

Another man, having been discovered, jumped from the trees. He smiled at Sasuke. "I didn't think anyone would catch me so easily. The name's Katsuo. You've been looking for me as well."

Sasuke examined the man. He also wore a tan jonin vest over his black ninja clothes, and he wore the brown sandals. He reminded Sasuke of Baki, Gaara's sensei during the chunin exams, only he did not have the face paint. The man had black hair and blue eyes, and he appeared to be in his mid-thirties.

"I have. I need a team. I've heard of your abilities, and I want you on it."

"I assume we get paid?" asked Josh.

"You will. You'll be paid from the Leaf Village as one of my personal Black Ops. That's 40,000 ryo for each mission, not to mention bonuses for the high level criminals."

"I don't work for just anyone," said Katsuo. "I can't have a captain who's weaker than I am."

"That certainly won't be a problem," replied Sasuke.

"Are you that confident that you're stronger than both of us?" asked Josh.

"Only one way to find out!" replied Sasuke smugly.

With that, the three jumped in to action. Sasuke had told Akiza to stay out of it, which she did. She was to wait for Sasuke to finish, or get hurt, then she would use her medical ninjutsu. Katsuo was in a hurry to end it. He threw four kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged, but suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his left calf. He glanced back to notice a kunai had embedded itself there.

"How did you-," he began, but was cut off when Josh landed a punch to his jaw. Sasuke was thrown back onto the ground from the force of the attack. The two men laughed.

"You really thought that you were a match for us?" said Katsuo.

"You underestimated us," added Josh.

"Think again," said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Sasuke, a Chidori already charged in his left hand. His Sharingan was activated. They turned back to the other Sasuke just as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone," observed Katsuo. "Not bad."

Sasuke charged at the two, his Chidori chirping wildly as he struck Katsuo in the side, avoiding a lethal hit. Josh, believing the attack to be done, charged up for his own jutsu, directing his chakra into his blue Sharingan-like eyes. Sasuke, however, was not done, and quickly disappeared, reappearing behind Josh with his Chidori still chirping. Sasuke struck out at Josh, who avoided the attack by seemingly being sucked into a vacuum. He reappeared behind Sasuke, kunai outstretched.

"Give up, Uchiha," said Josh. "You can't beat me."

"Space-time jutsu. Not bad."

"The legendary power of my clan. One of my Aisugan's three distinct abilities."

"The second being an immunity to genjutsu, and the third is powerful Ice style ninjutsu and genjutsu, right?"

"You've done your homework, Uchiha. Impressive."

"If you think that's impressive, then you'll love this!"

Behind him, Josh heard a Chidori being charged, he turned toward the attack, activating his Aisugan. He had no time to attack, however, as the real Sasuke hit him in the neck from behind, knocking him out. Sasuke smirked. Never turn your back on an enemy. His clone disappeared, as did Josh. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and darted around worriedly.

"Ice Style: Blizzard Breath Jutsu!"

Sasuke turned around just in time to see Josh fire a blast of snow and air from his mouth. Sasuke formed hand signs and released his Fireball Jutsu at the oncoming attack. The two jutsu met in midair and cancelled one another out. When the steam cleared, Josh was gone.

"Ice Style: Ice Palm Jutsu!" Sasuke saw this attack coming, and he grabbed Josh's wrist as he came closer. He avoided the jutsu as he would Naruto's Rasengan, and then went a current of Chidori up Josh's wrist, effectively knocking him out. The battle was over. Sasuke was victorious.

**One week later…**

Sasuke had been after the final member of his team, a puppet master named Kane for three days. He had heard from Gaara that the puppet master lived in the western part of the desert and he was determined to seek him out. Akiza, Josh, and Katsuo had all remained in the Sand Village while Sasuke had come alone. He had heard that four people at once could cause trouble, especially since Kane was a loner.

Kane had once been one of the strongest puppet masters in the world. He was said to have been stronger than Sasori and Chiyo combined. His puppet was known as the Jester, a puppet that he had spent his entire life putting together. It was said that the puppet was indestructible. If even half of the rumors Sasuke had heard were true, he had to have this man on his team.

It was on the fourth day in the desert that Sasuke decided he would have to give up. He had exhausted half of his water supply, and he wasn't too keen on using up the rest so soon. He decided he would climb one more dune and then turn back. When he made it to the top of the dune, however, he grinned. Just down below was an oasis. He hoped this is where he would find Kane.

He slid down the dune and entered the small oasis. There were a few trees and plants, but not many. He found the small pond that the oasis had created and knelt down to get a drink. The water tasted so good that he decided to put his whole head under. He did so, and when he looked back up, he saw a small mud hut on the far side. He ran across the water and knocked on the door of the hut. A man in his late thirties opened the door. He was strongly built, and had dark brown hair. He had brown eyes and wore thin gray and white clothing. The large object on his back convinced Sasuke that he had found Kane.

"What do you want?" he said in a rough voice.

Sasuke told him about the team and asked him to join. The man refused until he heard Katsuo's name. Apparently, he was impressed that Katsuo would join Sasuke's team. Katsuo and Kane had fought many years ago, and Kane greatly respected the young man. Kane agreed to join Sasuke and his team. The two immediately left and returned to the Sand, picking up the rest of the team before returning to the Leaf Village as a new team.


End file.
